


finis coronat opus

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [25]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, Happy Ending, John Lives, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Root | Samantha Groves Lives, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: finis coronat opus: the end crowns the work : the goal gives value to the labor that produced it
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: POI Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246142
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	finis coronat opus

Harold smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror, straightening his tie before shrugging into his suit coat. _Today was the day!_ After all the losses, the hurt, the secrets it was finally over. Samaritan was defeated. It was time to enjoy life.

Harold softly closed the door as he walked out of the room to take his place next to John. Smiling, he turned towards Root as she handed him the ring. To his right, John was receiving his ring from Sameen. Together Harold and John stepped forward as the ceremony began… _"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here …”_


End file.
